As this kind of apparatus in the related art, a mobile terminal transmission power measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is known.
The mobile terminal transmission power measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: setting means for setting the number of changes in transmission power and a transmission power variation of which transmission request is sent to a mobile terminal; request means for sending a request of the number of changes in transmission power and the transmission power variation to the mobile terminal; slot detection means for detecting slots of the mobile terminal on the basis of transmission power that is transmitted from the mobile terminal; and slot power detection means for detecting the power of each slot or the power variation between slots.
Through this configuration, the mobile terminal transmission power measurement apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 checks the operation of the mobile terminal by comparing the detection result of the slot power detection means with the setting information of the setting means.